The Adventures of the Titan Princess
by littleflowergardens
Summary: Flora,having her clan murdered by the people that hate her kind the most,she runs away and lives outside the ving there for a few years the survey corps find little Flora and bring her back in the e is then adopted by a man that had lead a double life underground. After things get heated she is adopted again by the Jaegar family to keep her safe. but its not the end
1. Chapter 1

_Hey you guys, so I'm new to this and I've been writing this story for a while and only my closest best childhood friend has read it. she says that it was an awesome story and convinced me to publish it here. i feel super shy and nervous about this so please go easy on me. Um I'm going to try my best to stay close to the anime and whatnot, so bare with me.  
><em>

' these marks mean inner speaking'

I dont own attack on titan or anything related to that matter all owned by Hajime Isayama, but i do own my character Flora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Story time!

* * *

><p>"<em>Here sweety, we must hurry." <em>

"_Why must we hurry mama?"_

"_My little flower, listen to me, you know how our clan is special, right?"_

"_Yes mama, I know we have special powers" _**I said excitedly.**

"_Yes that's correct little flower, but know there are people out there that want to use our powers for their own selfish deed."_

"_But why mama? Are they bad people?"_

"_Yes sweety, they are bad. They are looking for us because they find us as a threat. They think we will use our powers to use it against them?"_

"_But mama, we would never do that."_

"_I know sweety, but they are scared of us..no they are not scared of us, the king is."_

"_The king?"_

"_yes sweety, the king. He's a coward hiding behind his walls, while there's people outside of the walls risking their lives to protect whats inside the walls."_

"_I don't like this king."_

"_I know hija, I don't either. No one does, well the ones that know the truth that is."_

"_So mama, why are we running? We haven't done anything or hurt anybody, right?"_

**(Glass shatters)**

"**Where are they! Find everyone that's still in the village and kill them all! Leave no survivors!"**

"_Honey, lets go now!"_

**So we ran and ran.**

"**Hey stop!' 'There they are!" "Get them!"**

"_Hurry flora! We're almost there."_

"_I'm trying mama!"_

_**'I'm tired, I don't want to run anymore. Please mama lets stop..i cant breathe.'**_

"_Flora, we're here."_

_**' A tunnel..why a tunnel?'**_

"_A tunnel mama?"_

"_Yes sweety, but now my little flower..you're going down the tunnel first."_

"_But what about you mama?"_

"_I'll be right behind you."_

"_A-are you sure mama"_

"_Yes my little sweet flower..now we're running out of time, but I want you to remember something"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're the princess of our clan and never forget that. Never forget where your from or what you are. I want you to live a happy life. Have friends, lots of friends, true friends."_

"_But when will I know if they're my true friends?"_

"_When they treat you like family the moment they first meet you. They take you in there own little family without even knowing your background. They trust you because of your personality. Those are true friends Flora."_

"**Look! There they are!"**

"**There heading to the tunnel going underground"**

"_Go Flora...I love you, I love you so much"_**She starts to cry.**

"_Mama dont cry, you'll be right behind me right?"_

"_Y-Yes I will, my little flower...Now whatever you see or hear, keep running no matter what okay! Promise me."_

"_Yes mama, I-I promise"_

"_Good now go!" _

**And so I ran, like mother told me to.**

"_Get away from me, you bastards!"_

"**Where's the kid"**

"_You'll never find her or even touch her"_

" **Tch, we'll just kill you like the rest"**

"_AHHHH!"_

**'Mama..' ****I ran back towards the entrance, only to see blood spill**

"_MAMA!_**" ****A lifeless corpse on the cold floor.**

_'whatever you see or hear, keep running no matter what okay! Promise me.' _

"**I heard the kid in the tunnel" **

" **Well what are you waiting for, after her"**

"_I'll keep that promise mama"_** I ran and ran, until I reached the end of the tunnel and was blinded by the light. As soon as I knew I was safe from the military police, I passed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again, its like midnight and I'm posting the second chapter. I don't have much to say but to enjoy, I'm sleepy but I wanna do this before I get busy. it might be short eh.  
><em>

**Ummm...i don't own attack on titan or anything, owned by Hajime Isayama. I only own my character Flora**_._

_To the story..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>I opened my eyes and I see the bright blue sky, the green grass, and the green tress.<strong>

"_Where am I..was that a dream?" _**I started to rub my face, only to see blood on my hands.**

"_h-huh..blood? What why do I hav-" _**Then that's when all my memories came to me.**

"_oh that's right...my mom..my clan..all gone."_

**I look around and see the large fields of grass and tress surrounding me. You can very clearly see Wall Maria from where I was.**

"_So the tunnel led outside the walls, the territory of the titans"_

**Speaking of titans, I was so busy looking at the wall that I didn't noticed the footsteps faintly in the background.**

"_What was that? Could it be titans?"_

**Surly enough a titan was behind me, I didn't notice until it was close to me and grabbed me. I've always heard stories of these titans and how they so human. This titan was a 10-meter with neck-length brown-blonde hair, lifeless blue-eyes, and that famous creepy smile I heard so much about. As it was going to eat me, bringing me closer to his mouth. I didn't led it happen, I used what ran in my clan. A power that kept us alive and safe for a long time, until a few hours ago. Calmly as possible I tried to talk to get to the titans mind.**

_'wait..please don't eat me..please... I know some of you heard the desperate calls from my clan..your royalty..but please I'm the last one left..'_

**As I communicated with the titan, I started to cry and it stopped what he was doing. As if he understood what I was saying and listened to my plea.**

_' please take me to the others, protect me from the people who are after me. Please I beg you, no I command you! As I, Flora Suzuki, the last survivor of the Suzuki clan, command you and the others to protect me and obey me no matter what! The princess of Titans.'_

**I yelled so much that my voice was cracking. He looked at me and grunted, as if it was agreeing to me. But I knew what he meant.. **

"_**yes your majesty"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody I'm back. I haven't been feeling well these past few days and see a certain comment about my story brighten my day. I thank you for that, you have no idea. I was smiling like an idiot even my mom thought it was weird, for me being sick that is. So I bring you this chapter! And while listening to kpop makes me even in a better mood. Especially listening to BTS new song~_

_Okay so here it goes. I don't attack on titan, but I do own my character flora._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_story time~_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's where my first few months went to...living with the titans. Sam, as I call him now which he agreed to, took me to where all the other titans were and telling them who I was. Even though people say titans don't have emotions. You could clearly see how sad and devastated they were when Sam told them why they were receiving desperate calls from their masters. But they took me in and protected me from any harm possible. They would tel me that every year or so soldiers called the "survey crops" would come and kill all the titans to regain some land back.<strong>

**As there princess, I would be sad that I have lost some of them. Of course for their safety I would command them to not go anywhere near them. But being that they are titans, they go crazy and disobey my orders and eat the soldiers to fill their hunger.**

**This happen for two years, I was six now. Those two years I grew up learning a lot about the outside world and how to control my powers as well! I lost a lot of titans over these past years, but I put up a rule up for them. Since they would disobey for rule, I had no choice to kill them. It was a meaningless threat for them to listen to me, I didn't really kill them..only if they pose a threat to the group. The older titans understood that and agreed to it. The younger titans were the most to be punished, but they never seem to regret it ever. Sam would always say that they cant control themselves and it was a fair punishment for disobeying me and putting me in possible danger. I has to put it the rule up, they just couldn't risk it. Not in this world.**

**My mom always said not to be afraid of titans. ****"**_titans are just misunderstood sweety"__. _**I understood her words now, they were just trying to survive. Even if it did cost them there lives.**

**Being outside the wall for two years had its up and downs. Especially the younger titans, they would always come back home causing more and more soldiers to come closer to the camp, and that second year of being there, the cause of one titan changed my life...again.**

**A younger titan was coming back, I saw him in the distance.**

"_Sam! a younger one is coming back, can you please fetch me my swords" _**he gave me my swords that he found off a dead soldier. I waited for the titan to come closer so I can punish him, but in the distance I saw something behind him.**

"_i-is that a horse?! Sam! Its a horse no wait its an army! The titan brought the crops to the camp!"_

**and without my order the titans that protected me, saw a free meal and went to there dinner. People and titans were being killed left and right. Sam grabbed me and started running from the madness, but from the corner of my eye I noticed a small group of three following us. Thinking that I was just a run away from the walls and got stuck out here in the land of the titans and were trying to "bring me back"**

_'Sam there following us, there going to kill you. Please let me go and run' _**i thought/talked to him.**

**He shook his head and continued running. Then I saw where he was running to..the same place where he found me two years ago.**

_'Sam what are you doing, we're too close to the wall'_

"_**go kill the titan now, he's too close to the wall and save the girl." **_

**The guy grabbed me as Sam pretended to eat me. Then the other soldier sliced the nape of his neck.**

_'NO SAM!'_

_'_don't worry about me princess..at least I brought you to the place where I found you..i was so glad I found you that day, i'll never forget it..thank you princess flora..goodbye'

**And with that he was gone. I was crying my eyes out. The soldiers thinking that I was crying from almost being eaten by a titan, was trying to comfort me.**

"_**don't worry we'll bring you back to your family little one"**_

**so they took me back inside the walls...the place where I ran from in the first place.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ellloooo you guysssss. Me back. I'm going to try to do two chapters this week but I don't have any promises. Um let's see, I forgot what I was going to say. Doesn't matter. Enjoy this chapter. **_

_**I don't own attack on titan just my oc's.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boom shakalaka.**_

* * *

><p><strong>They took me to the capital. Probably judging from the clothes I was wearing, they must have thought I was from there. Well they weren't wrong, but I didn't want to come back here.<strong>

**"**_**So where are your parents little one?"**_

**I didn't say anything**

**"**_**Awe come on, you're safe now."**_

_'No I'm not.' _**I thought**

**They kept trying to get me to talk. Until an old man showed up.**

"My little flora, I was so worried about you"

_**"You know her sir?"**_

"Of course I do, she's my granddaughter."

_**"Ah yes, sir please be more careful with her. We saved her life today"**_

"And for that I'm grateful, let's go flora."

**He grabs my hand. Once we were out of the soldiers sight, the old man brought me to a bread shop.**

_"Who are you?"_

"I dont really have a name, but some call me Thomas"

_"That's a stupid name. I'll just call you old man."_

"Um okay then"

_"Now how do you know my name?"_

"I was a close family friend to your clan, especially your mother. What a nice woman she was. She reminds me so much of my daughter."

_"Where's your daughter then?"_

"She died"

_"Oh.. I'm sorry for your lost"_ **I bowed low.**

"You don't have to bow to me child. Please it was more of my fault. I should have been more careful. I only wish I was there sooner or done something, but the past is the past. Now I promised your mother I would take care of you until the day comes"

_"The day comes? When is that?"_

"Dont worry about that. I looked everywhere for you. All over the tunnels underground to find your mother said you were going to be, but I saw that I was too late."

_"Mother never told me to meet someone. She didn't mention anybody"_

"She must have changed her mind at the last minute. I understood why later on looking for her. But by then it was too late"**I squeezed my fist.**

_"I know...if only I did something"_

"Now flora, she wouldn't want you to think like that. She would only wanted you to survive. That is what she wanted. For you to be happy, have friends, be loved, have a family, and to never forget who you are...that's something I learned from your mother"

**I started to cry. Never in my life I would have thought that was my mother's wishes. I was so caught up on revenge that I never noticed. But for her and my clan I will be happy. Just from them. For mother.**

_"O-okay old *hic*man"_

"You're more like your mother than you let on little one. Now this is my shop, I make and sell bread for the people here. You'll live here from now on. I'll take care of you until the day comes"

_"Okay I like bread. I'll help you with the shop if you want"_

"I'll appreciate that little one"

**So from there I left my life outside the walls behind me and started my new one with Thomas I mean the old man. I saw him as my grandfather and he treated me like a granddaughter. I helped him make bread and even sell it to the customers. No one questioned who I was , they all believed I was his grandchild and frankly I didn't care. We saw each other that way anyways.**

**After a year, I knew more about the old man. Like how he was a criminal and tried to escape the cruel life underground and moved up. But all after he was hired as a hitman to kill off a powerful man that ruled a part of the nicer parts of the underground. He told me that he followed him everyday, until one day he was going to finish the job when his target stopped at a house and a little girl and a woman came and greeted him and welcomed him back home. The old man couldn't kill a man with a growing family, that reminded so much of his own. So he quit the hitman business. His boss wasn't happy and followed him and one day killed his wife and killed his daughter later. The old man tried everything to get there but he was too late. So with that he escaped and started to live his life above ground.**

_"So after that you meet my mom?"_

"Yes i did. She came to get food for her parents and game me an Apple since I didn't have anything on me. She took me in and I lived with her for a while."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah then I learned how to make bread and your mother helped me open a shop and I've lived here ever since"

_"Wow you lived a rough life old man"_

"Unfortunately yes but that's all in the past. Now I have you"**I blushed **

_"Ew old man. Don't say that it's embarrassing."_**he laughs**

"Yes it's official. You're so much like my daughters."

**That year I was turning eight in a few months. I was walking the streets of the capital. The old man told me to stay away from the tunnels or alleyways for he was afraid that I was going to get kidnapped but the guys that's looking for him. As I was daydreaming I bumped into something.**

_"Ow that hurt"_

**"Watch where your going"**

**I looked up and saw a kid about my age maybe a year older.**

_"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention"_

**"Tch crétin" and he walked away. I didn't know what he said but couldn't care less for a rude kid like him.**

_"I'm baaaaaccckkk!"_**I took off my shoes and put down the groceries.**

"Welcome back flora. I take it you didn't find any trouble?"

_"No I didnt. Except I bumped into some kid on the way here and he was really rude to me and called me something I didn't understand._

"How'd he look like?"

_"He had a serious face for a kid , black hair that was shaved under the flop of hair, and he had like blue grey steel eyes"_

"Now what DiD he say to you?"

_"I don't know something like créten"_

"Crétin...moron"

_"Hey I'm not a moron!"_

"What, no that's what crétin means moron"

_"Oh.."_

"Its French. So his of a french background"

_"French huh"_

**The next day I saw the rude kid again. So I called him out **

_"Oi! Rude kid, Im not a moron"_

_"_**Brat don't yell I'm right here. Bruyant" (*noisy)**

_"Tojikomeru idiota!"(*shut up IDIOT)_

**"Tch" and he walked away.**

_'So rude...wait! I forgot to ask his name' _**I thought.**

**"**_Ugh nice one flora. Real nice. "_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As I not so promised, a second update Yey!**_

_**Um let see. I used Google translate all of this so I don't know of its accurate. I'm like rushing to type this because I have a wedding to attend. So enjoy.**_

_**I don't own attack on titan only my ocs.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bloop.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, I was singing down the street eating bread. I saw something from the corner of my eye. It was the rude kid trying to steal some apples from the stand. The owner turned around and caught him though.<strong>

_**"You thief, get away from here or I'll get the military police" **_**yelled the old lady.**

**He just "tch" and walked away, he was going down the same street I was to the shop. I followed him and he stopped at the shops window. O saw the old man attending someone but the rude kid looked around like he was looking for someone or something. Even though I was a little far from him, I heard his stomach growl. With that noise I went towards the back door of the shop and went towards the old man.**

**"**_Hey old man, do we have any left over bread?"_

"Hello little one! Hmm extra bread, you're in luck the batch I made today was a lit so take as much as you need"

**As I was talking to the old man from the corner of my eye, I saw the kids face light up softly, just a little bit barely noticeable.**

_'Hes not happy to see me...right?' _**I thought.**

"Here you go"

_"Thanks"_**I took the bread and before I left I looked back to the window and saw his face change back to his scowling face but more than usual.**

_"Here kid"_**I gave him the bread**

**"What" he looked at me kinda surprised.**

_"Here take it. I know you're hungry"_

**"Tch no Im no-" he was cut off by his own stomach. I giggled**

_"Your stomach says otherwise" _**he snatched it from me with a faint blush on his face. He looked cute...wait what , no he doesn't. He's just a rude ass kid that I don't even know his name.**

"Flora! comeback inside, it's getting dark- oh who's this?"

_"Hey old man, this is rude kid, rude kid meet old man"_

"Oh. Nice to meet you rude kid"

**"Tch crétin"**

"Ah, de sorte Que votre celvi qui parle français" (*ah. So you're the one that speaks French)

**"Vous parlez francais?"(*you speak French)**

"Oui je fais. J'aidû pour UN de mes emplois souterrains"(*yes I do. I had to for one of my jobs underground.)

_"What the he'll are you guys saying! speak English so I can't understand!"_

**"Tch crétin"**

_"Ugh! Stop calling me a moron, Baka! I have a headache now. I'm heading back inside, see you later kid"_**I left but knew the old man and rude kid were still speaking French. Man I should have learned French...well it looks like it's straight to the books for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>(The old man and the kids conversation)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Elle est UN gentil Garson" (*she's a nice kid)<p>

"**I'm..plus comme UN debile"(*more like a moron)**

**"**En fait, Elle est UN enfant intelligent"(*actually she's a smart kid)

**"Hmm..Que fait Elle?(*what is she?)**

"Elle est UN type special...florals vew beaucoup de choses. Elle a perdu toute sa famille et je ne l'ai pas vuce actif depuis. Vous avez fait preuve..merci?"(*she's a special kind of kid. Florals been through alot. She lost her whole family and I haven't seen her this active since then now you showed up...thank you?)

**"Levi sir, my name is Levi"**

"Thank you Levi. You are always welcome here. When you're hungry or just to see my little flower"

**"W-what!"**

"Aww don't think I haven't seen you everyday looking at the shop and looking at flora when shes here and don't hide your disappointed when shes not here"

**"Shut up "**

"Don't worry Levi, you're a nice kid and she is too. I gave you my blessing"

**"Hmm"**

"Now it's getting dark I should-"

_"Hey old man hurry up I made dinner, its going to get cold if you don't hurry up!" _**I yelled from the top window.**

"Hehe see, well I got to go. The flower is calling me"

**"Tch"**

"Now Levi be careful on your way back underground"

**"What how'd you know?"**

"I told you before..I used to do jobs underground"

**"But underground is a place where criminals.."**

"Yes exactly, I am a criminal. And that's how I lost my family but now I have a new one. But this is only until the hunters fund where I am and kill me. That is the day i will send her away to a good friend of mine. So please Levi until then visit everyday, keep her company, be her friend even when I'm gone"

**"Tch troublesome"**

"Thank you Levi"

_"Come on old man!'"_

"I'm coming "

_" about time, now your food is cold! Oh bye kid see you tomorrow!"_

"Flora his name is Levi not kid!"

_"Oh! well bye Levi the names flora! Don't Forget it!"_

_"_**Tch moron" I watched as he walked away...Levi that's a nice name.**

"Where's the food! Huh what's wrong flora!"

_"Thomas he lives underground doesn't he" _**I told him. It was a statement rather than a question and I saw he had a surprised face. Of course he would I just called him by his name, which I never had before.**

"Hm yes he does"

_"Hmm...Levi...Levi..would you be worth my trust"_

"I guess we'll find out huh"

_"Yeah I guess"_

**The next couple of months I was already eight. Levi had visited everyday. He didn't talk much but I don't mind. I learned he was two years older than me. Even though we didn't talk much I learned little bits about him everyday. I talked less and less to the old man and hung out more with Levi. Levi would show me all his hideouts and where he lived underground. Of course he asked the old man and he agreed only if Levi protected me with his life. Must have been some kind of pride thing there because i saw some sparks in their glares.**

**What i found weird was that the old man left more often and eventually I took over the shop . I knew how to handle everything so it wasn't a problem. Even Levi helped me but only in cleaning. Man he's a freak when it comes to cleaning. He cleaned because he complained that I didn't clean well enough. Levis crazy I tell you.**

**Two years past and I saw so little of the old man that it was like he never existed. I was ten, and co owner of the shop. I ran things around this shop not the old man anymore. He was never here. At some point Levi stopped visiting, I was depressed again. It made me think of my life with the titans outside the walls. Sam..mom..my clan..I lost them and now it feels like I'm losing If not already lost Thomas and Levi. I didn't think much of it, it was going to happen so day. As I was daydreaming the old man came running in the shop out of breath and some blood coming out and staining his white shirt.**

_"Thomas!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Third update woot woot. I was in the mood of writing. So yeah enjoy the third update this week because this is not going to happen often.**_

_**I don't own attack on titan just my ocs.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__Thomas!"_

"Flora get your stuff together now!"

_"W-what, but what about your wounds, what's happening old man!"_

"Don't worry about me, the day has come"

_"You mean the day that you won't take care of me anymore"_

"Yes let's go"

**We were running down the streets until we stopped towards the walls gate.**

"Now flora listen to me, go through this gate and look for someone named . he'll be waiting for you on a horse. He is a doctor and will take care of you from now on. Don't worry he's a good friend of mine and knows what you can do."

_"O-okay"_**I started to tear up**

"Now I know I haven't been around these past three years but you were like a granddaughter to me and always will be no matter what. I love you"**he kissed my forehead and I gave him a hug.**

_"I'll miss you Thomas, my old man"_

"I'll miss you too flora, my kid"

_"*sniff* bye..and tell Levi when you see him that I know what he's been up to. And tell him not to get himself killed"_

"Alright I'll tell your boyfriend that you love him"

_"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"_

_"_I'm just messing with you, for the last time. Now go"

"_Bye"_**that was the last time I saw Thomas. The last time I saw the capital in general and everything in it. I went through the gate and saw a man with brown hair tied in a low ponytail with glasses.**

_**"**_You must be flora Suzuki"

_"Yes sir *bowed low* and you must be "_

_"_I am and I assume Thomas has told you everything correct"

_"Yes sir he did. Thank you for taking me in"_

"It's not a problem. Now let's get going"

_"Of course sir"_

"Just call me grisha"

_"Yes si- uh grisha"_

**I noticed that grisha lived in the shiganshina district. He told me about his wife and what he did. I just listened the whole way back. I meet his wife kalura a nice woman, a perfect wife and maybe a good mother in the future. As I was telling you that she would be a wonderful mother. Bam little Eden was born! He was and small, with his brown hair and tan complexion and he opened his eyes. They were a green color, just like mine**

**"Look flora he looks kinda like you" kalura told me.**

_"I guess he does"_

**As I said that Eren looked at me and giggled.**

**"And he liked you as well. Here hold him"**

**I grabbed Eren and holded him carefully. Once he was comfortable in my arms, he raised his little hand and touched my cheek. I felt really protective over him all of a sudden.**

**"**_Um kalura"_

**"Yes?"**

_"I feel protective over this kid...is that normal?" _**She giggled **

**"That means you'll protect him like a big sister would"**

_"But I'm not related to you guys"_

**"Flora don't say that, grisha and I see you as our daughter. You're a Jaeger now and your family and always will be."**

_"Thank you so. much really.. I'll protect Eden from now on. I'll be the best sister he will ever have"_

**"I'm glad to hear that"**

**I've kept that promise and watched Eden grow up. From his taking his first step to his first words. I never regretted to be in his life. I treated him like my own blood. Even if we weren't I didn't care. This boy is the joy of my life, I love him with all my heart. I meet his friend armin and watched then grow up together. They both called me big sister since that's all Eren called me when around armin. So armin started to call me that as well. I didn't mind though the kid was cute and smart. My life being a Jaeger was great that is until the day I had to go back to the capital.**

"Flora can you come here for a second"

"_Yes grisha?"_

_"_You might want to have a seat. I received some bad news"

_"What is it? What happen? Is it Eden, did he get in trouble?"_

"No no it has nothing to do with Eren. It involves Thomas"

_"Wha-what happen to the old man"_

"He passed away"

_"What! The old man, no! It can't be"_ **I started to cry**

"Yes I'm afraid. But you and j both know he didn't just pass away"

_"He was killed"_

_"_Yes the hunters probably found him"

"_They probably found the shop"_

_"_That's what I was thinking. They might have destroyed it as well"

_"Grisha of you don't mind but may I go back to the capital and see what's up there or at least what left of the shop."_

"I dont know. I dont think that is what thomas would have wanted"

_"Please you have to! That shop meant everything to him and me! Please I can manage!"_

"What about Eren and kalura. They have taken a liking to you"

_"I know, I'll visit three times a year please!"_

"Okay but be careful there. The hunters might recognize you"

_"Thanks but I can take Care of myself."_

_"_Alright then, you leave tomorrow morning"

_"I'll start packing then"_

**The next day came by and kalura was hugging me to death saying that I should be careful. Like the worried mother she is. But what broke my heart was little Eren and armin coming to see me off. Both of them hugging my legs eren not letting go and armin crying.**

**"**_**No big sister you can't go" eren said**_

_**"**__Eren"_

_**"No I won't let you"**_

_"Eren I'll comeback and visit I promise"_

_**"But who'll make bread for me when I'm hungry or sing me to sleep"**_

_"Eren I'll always be here. No matter what or no matter how far I am. Were under the same sky I'm always here"_

_"__***hic* you promise to visit"**_

_"Yes kid. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't"_

_**"A bad one"**_

_**"**__Exactly and I'm not that"_

"Flora we must get going" grisha said.

"_Yes sir"_ **I grabbed eren and armin who was quiet the whole time and gave them a hug.**

_"I'll visit okay, so eren try not to get into much trouble and armin you keep on reading those books never let those bullies affect you. I'll come back sooner than you know"_

_"__**Okay" they both said at the same time.**_

_"Good see you guys later"_

_"__**Bye flora" I waved them goodbye and proceed to the gates.**_


End file.
